Coda
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: ¿Escuchan? Es el sonido de la libertad, que entre lágrimas se precipita.


¡Mi primer fic de criminal minds! Soy nueva en el fandom y de hecho hace relativamente poco empecé a ver la serie, pero esto surgió, así que no pude resistirme. Salió un tanto angst y raro, pero espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer.** Ni criminal minds ni sus personajes me pertenecen; esta historia sólo tienes fines de entretenimiento.

**Coda.**

Es tarde nuevamente; es tarde y estoy sólo. Sólo, al menos hasta que él llegue... si es que llega, porque es tarde. El café se ha terminado, creo que me bebí más de cinco tazas en un instante, ¿serían seis? La cafetera sigue humeante y puedo sentir la sustancia, cafeína, correr por mis venas y despertar mi sangre. Caliente, se siente; estimulante y un poco revitalizante. Quizás sea hora de leer un poco, aún no es tan tarde y siempre es bueno ejercitar la mente.

Los libros están todos desordenados en lo que solía ser un librero, ¿lo es? Hay cientos de temas diferentes, libros gruesos, viejos, algunos más recientes, otros leídos miles de veces. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría una persona normal en leer toda esa cantidad? Y sin embargo, apenas me toma un respiro, tanto que me aburren y podría comprar más y más pero ya no caben y el dinero se agota rápidamente en mi cartera. Podría, empero, intentar escribir uno yo mismo; ¿el tema? no importa, conozco demasiado, elijan uno.

Y así como tomo la libreta sobre la mesa, pronto ese pequeño lapso de entusiasmo se esfuma, ¿para qué? ¿cuál es la finalidad, de cualquier manera? Todo se perderá, en una casa en ruinas, con un librero que ya no lo es y bolsas de café vacías sobre la mesa. Se esfuma, como yo, como ustedes, como todos. ¿Para qué? Apenas y soy consciente del lápiz que he tomado y con el cuál he empezado a dibujar entre las líneas de tinta que definen los renglones. Dibujos que se escapan, formando un breve y burdo reflejo de mí mismo, y del gris que cubre el día... En estos instantes quisiera reír, salir y pasear entre la lluvia, olvidarme de ustedes, los fantasmas que me siguen, y volver a ser lo que solía ser antes de todo...antes incluso de mí, aunque sea imposible. Quiero libertad, eso es todo.

¿Escuchan? Libertad, lo que él me prometió, pero que no funcionó del todo bien. A veces las cosas no salen como uno quisiera, ¿cierto? ¿Tendrán ustedes, voces, sueños sin cumplir? ¿Tendrán esa ansiedad por hacer lo correcto y no fallar? ¿Por ir siempre más allá, sólo porque pueden hacerlo? ¿Conocerán los límites? Lo ridículamente extraño es que ya no alcanzo a comprenderlo.

El día está gris, y estoy sólo; con la intensa luz colándose entre los huecos de las cortinas raídas, esa luz que me enceguece, rompiéndome la cabeza en mil partes. ¿lo sienten? los martillazos que golpean constantemente contra mis propias paredes. Me desmorono, lo siento. Lo siento más cuando, entre dolores y lágrimas, puedo ver las fotos de aquellos días hace tiempo, cuando al menos podía aparentar ser más normal y menos yo. ¿Cuánto tiempo? No lo sé, ya no.

Luego, veo único que me quedó de entonces. Enfundada, colgando en un ángulo extraño del perchero junto a la esquina: seductora y brillante, tersa, suave. Me acerco, más derrotado que de pie; la tomo entre mis manos y la admiro, dejándome llevar por sus promesas, dichas al oído, con ese recitar que siempre dice lo mismo ("libertad", eso dice). Y ruedo mis manos entre ella, con ustedes como testigos mudos, de momento al menos, de nuestras caricias, de sus roces, de mis dedos.

De pronto me siento más ligero, más feliz. Sí, eso, feliz. Sonrío, ¿ven? Sigo siendo capaz de hacerlo, a pesar de que él no ha venido aún. A pesar de que es tarde y he tomado más cafeína de la que debería; a pesar de la adrenalina que se agolpa contra mis sienes y me ahoga el corazón. Y ella... ella sonríe conmigo, porque es testigo de mi secreto, porque misteriosamente me entiende y me ayuda. ¿Sonreirán ustedes cuando me vaya? Tendrán una casa entera para poder expandirse sin cadenas, esperando... ¿Leerán mis libros y cuidarán mis memorias? Espero que sí, porque de cualquier manera ya no hay marcha atrás; no la hubo, desde el inicio. Así que me aseguro de que ella esté bien, coloco las últimas piezas, faltantes. ¿Cómo se llamaban? Ah, sí, balas. Y cargo. Su boca, sensual, se me insinúa, prometiendo. Mis dedos se tensan y la noche cae... porque es hora de dormir, para soñar con libertad.

**o.O.o.O.o**

De pronto me pregunté qué pasaría con Reid si perdiera el control sobre sí mismo y desarrollara rápidamente la esquizofrenia paranoide. En fin, espero no haya quedado demasiado extraño.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica, dejen un review!

Gracias por leer, saludos! =)


End file.
